Nostalgia
by September's Child
Summary: The Lost Canvas. Viñeta Yaoi. El demonio de la Isla Kanon batalla cada noche contra sus propios demonios.


_¡Saludos a todos los que entréis!_

 _Pequeño fic dedicado a Zryvanierkic, en agradecimiento a su incondicional apoyo con este par._

 _Inspirado en unas viñetas de Boxigarden, las mismas que ocupan el avatar._

* * *

 **## NOSTALGIA ##**

\- ¿Por qué sigues viniendo a mí?

La pregunta es formulada sin apenas alzar la vista del pequeño fuego que ilumina la noche. No hay valor para llevar a cabo un gesto tan simple. Hace días que el coraje no existe, que se desvaneció junto con un calor ahora terriblemente añorado.

\- Te prometí que no dejaría de hacerlo.

La misma respuesta de cada noche.

Nada cambia en unas palabras que un corazón herido y noble anhela y teme escuchar casi con la misma intensidad, convirtiéndose en la dulce melodía de un castigo que busca, clama y espera.

\- No tiene sentido que regreses...ya no lo tiene, Asmita.

\- Entonces no permitas que lo haga.

Un tronco medio consumido se desprende del lecho que mantiene ardiendo la fogata. Insignificantes chispas se alzan y revolotean sin norte antes de extinguirse entre la llamarada que ha ocasionado el circunstancial derrumbe. Y entonces regresa el silencio, sesgado únicamente por el constante crepitar del fuego.

Defteros suspira con intensidad, pero no alza su vencida mirada. No puede. El temor de no hallar nada donde posarla se lo impide, hoy también. Igual que ayer. Quizás como sucederá mañana.

\- Deberías comer. El pez que has pescado seguro que estará sabroso asado...

\- No me sermonees. Comeré si me da la gana, no porque tú me lo digas.

\- Pues invítame a irme, Defteros...y lo haré.

Un chasquido de lengua, un bufido escapado a traición y la necesidad de acomodar el lecho de troncos que alimenta la fogata. Cualquier cosa menos ofrecer réplica a una plausible posibilidad demasiado nociva para su alma.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer éso...¡Maldita sea! Lo intento, pero no puedo...¡por esta razón regresas día tras día!

\- No temas a la soledad. Tú eres más fuerte que ella...

Otra vez la melodía de esa voz, la calma asentada en ella, la sensación que nada importa más que el aquí y el ahora...y el temor de alzar la vista, buscar su epicentro y hallar solamente penumbra y vacío.

\- No es la soledad lo que me molesta, es la maldita nostalgia, Asmita...Los recuerdos, nuestros momentos...

\- Ellos siempre serán tuyos. Están contigo cada vez que piensas en ellos...en nosotros. Siguen vivos dentro de ti.

\- Pero tú ya no estás aquí...no como necesito que estés...

Una inspiración de valor, el alzamiento de la mirada y la constatación que sí, que otra noche aún está allí, con él...siempre con él.

\- Estoy en ellos, y por lo tanto, estoy aquí...

La familiar calidez se asienta sobre el pecho de Defteros, y él teme desviar la vista a riesgos de perderle. Intenta no virarla hacia el punto exacto donde nota ese desahogo, pero al fin lo hace. Y la ve. Una pálida mano, delgada, blanca, luminosa...rozándole la piel con un decoro que ahora detesta.

La necesidad de sentirle guía la mano del ogro hacia la rodilla de quién cada día vela su soledad sentado frente a él, lucha para creerse un contacto sólido y real, y entonces el impulso de grabar a fuego el recuerdo de un último beso robado vuelve a aparecer.

Casi lo consigue. Casi siente como sus labios se rozan por enésima vez. Casi ahoga la nostalgia en ese tacto que añora quizás más que a su propia alma perdida.

Casi...

...

Abre los ojos, de repente y con sobresalto, no pudiendo evitar erguirse en su lecho de roca volcánica. Siente el sudor resbalar por su sien, la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado por una emoción que noche tras noche le vence...

La pequeña hoguera únicamente exhibe unas agonizantes ascuas que brillan con una intermitencia hipnótica, y una tímida lágrima surca sus mejillas libres de condena.

Defteros se deshace de ella con toda la brusquedad que aún cree poseer, y se deja derrotar por la dama con nombre de pasado que siempre obtiene más que él. La misma que cada noche le arrebata al único que ha podido amar más que a su propia mitad.

Mañana quizás aún vivirá para cruzar otra noche.

Le llamará en sueños, y él acudirá fiel a su pacto, a su promesa. A su lado. Siempre a su lado.

Asmita regresará en sus sueños...

...y la nostalgia volverá a herir cuando sus labios se hallen otra vez huérfanos.


End file.
